


Your Best Bet

by K_AudreyLeto



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Rachel is a gambling addict and owes someone a lot of money; Quinn is a computer hacker specializing in stealing money. They come together when Rachel sees a way for Quinn to help her get the money she owes and sparks fly between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Best Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Faberry Week Day Four: Criminal
> 
> I don't own anything but the words I wrote.

_ “You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet.  Now it  seems to me, some fine things have been laid upon your table, but you only want the ones that you can't get.” _

/

Rachel found herself once again sitting at a poker table; at her favorite Vegas Casino. Sure she had a job but this… gambling... it was her passion, her obsession… let’s face it- it was her addiction. 

She knew it. Even her favorite card dealer Brittany knew it… as she looked solemnly at Rachel; her friend. She knew  the girl was a gambling addict but she wasn’t able to do anything to help her because it was her job to deal the cards; not council the gamblers.

“Two please,” Rachel said looking at the cards she was dealt and then she looked around at the other players beside her; before she  turned her attention to the sympathetic card dealer. Outside of the casino, they were  casual  friends. Inside they were on opposite sides but she knew Brittany had her back. 

One of the other dealers came over to Brittany’s table and whispered something in her ear. She stiffened up and Rachel noticed the change in her demeanor but the girl hadn’t said anything; she just collected the last of Rachel’s chips and nodded to her. She then looked over at the three other gamblers at her table.

“Sorry boys…that was my last hand . I’m off work now so please find another table,” the three men grumbled as they moved to another table while Brittany leaned closer to the down trodden Rachel.

“You have to leave… two of Schuester’s boys are on their way here to find you. He knows you’re here… go,” Rachel’s eyes had widened out of fear and she hopped off of the stool and ran toward the nearest exit.

Several moments later as Brittany counted out her money for the end of her shift; two men dressed in  suits that she recognized as Schuester’s top thugs; Finn Hudson and Sam Evans- approached her table.

“Where is she?” Finn questioned.

“Who?”

“You know damn well who?” Sam spat angrily.

“Well, I assume this girl that you are looking for is a regular at my table… but you should know that I see a lot of regulars throughout my day; so you’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Enough stalling Brittany,” Finn spoke again.  “We have it on good authority- from one of your fellow dealers actually- that Berry was at your table tonight.”

“Tina was right,” she said automatically knowing who it was that sold Rachel out. “Rachel was here… but my shift is done so… after the last hand, she left.”

“When?” Sam asked harshly.

“I don’t know… maybe twenty minutes ago,” she lied.

“Which way did she go?” He pushed.

“Didn’t see.”

“Yeah right,” Finn scoffed.

“I didn’t,” she said arrogantly. “I was counting out.”

“Let’s go  Finn… she’s not going to tell us anything,” Sam was angry as he leveled Brittany with a stare.

“Let’s split up,” Finn added as the two men walked away from Brittany’s table. He pointed in the direction Rachel left from. “You go that way… and I’ll go this way,” he motioned in the opposite direction. 

And then they took off.

* * *

Rachel had left the casino and hopped into a taxi. She knew exactly who she needed to go see. Several minutes later, she was dropped off in a shady looking part of town; far from the glitz and glamor of the Strip. Once she paid the taxi driver she hopped out and walked a few feet to the  rundown apartment building she had been brought to.

She pushed the call button for apartment 4A and a moment later a disembodied voice rang out.

“Go for Puckerman.”

“Noah… it’s Rachel, I need your help.” The voice didn’t speak again. Instead, a dull buzzing sounded as he unlocked the door for her. She quickly scaled the four flights of stairs as fast as she possibly could. Once on the fourth floor she ran into the open arms of her longtime friend.

“Hey babe… are you okay?”

“No, I’m not.” He nodded once and then quickly pulled her into th e apartment and locked the door behind them. Once  inside he turned to her.

“How much trouble are you in?”

“A lot,” was her reply.

“How much is a lot?”

“Fifty grand…” she trailed off and he dropped his head.  How in the hell were they going to come  up with fifty k?

“Who?” He didn’t have to explain for her to know exactly what he meant.

“Schuester,” was all she said .

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He began pacing.

“Finn and Sam are chasing me.”

“FUCK!” He repeated as he thought as quickly as he possibly could. “Did they see you?”

“I don’t think so… Brittany warned me with time to spare.”

“Okay… that is good,” Puck continued to pace and it was making Rachel even more nervous than she already was.

“What am I going to do Noah?”

“I don’t know…” he trailed off as he continued to rack his brain. After a few moments of thought; something came to him. 

He remembered that a few weeks back a friend of his came to him with an offer from a friend of hers to work a job together at a bank. At the time, he thought no way in hell and the reason why he thought that was because Rachel worked there.

Now, Rachel working there was just what the girl needed.

And if the offer still stood it might just be Rachel’s only option.

“I have an idea… and you're going to hate it,” he  finally stopped pacing and Rachel slumped down on to his couch.

“Tell me, I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“Whatever it takes?” He repeated with one of his eyebrows arched. “A-Are you sure?”

“Well… how illegal is it?”

“Very,” was all he said and after a few beats of her thinking about it and weighing her options; he spoke again. “Rachel… I really think this is your best bet; I wouldn’t suggest it otherwise.”

She ran her hands up and down her thighs as she tried to stop the panic from setting in.

“Whatever I have to do to get out of this mess,” she finally agreed to whatever he was going to set up; he looked at her sympathetically.

“Okay,” he  licked his lips and then  pulled his ph one out of his pocket. After two rings the girl on the other end answered. 

“Hello.”

“Hey Santana… it’s Puck,” Rachel looked up and watched him as he listened to the girl talk. “Do you remember that job you called me about a few weeks ago?” There was another pause, “yeah that one… I  have someone willing to help; she needs some quick cash,” he waited again.

“She needs fifty thousand and Santana the best part is… she works there,” Rachel watched with slight worry about what he was getting her into. Puck’s smile widened as he listened. It was several moments later before he spoke again.

“Awesome… thanks,” and then the call was over. Rachel blinked up at him and again wiped her sweaty palms on the fabric of her pants. “She’s going to call her girl and see if she is still interested in your bank.”

“So in order for me to not get murdered by Schuester’s boys I have to help a two-bit criminal rob my place of employment?” Puck didn’t answer with words; instead he merely shrugged.

He knew the position this was putting her in… but he also knew her options.

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair before resting her elbows on her legs with her head  cradled  in her hands. 

Again after several minutes of silence; she looked up at him,  “I’m in.”

* * *

Quinn sat at her desk in her loft apartment; with her glasses perched firmly on her nose as her fingers flitted away at the keyboard in front of her. She heard her phone ringing through the Bluetooth she wore around her neck; she tucked the earpiece into her ear.

“Fabray,” she answered the call.

“Hey boss, it’s Santana… I have an offer that I highly doubt you will be able to refuse,” Quinn arched one eyebrow with intrigue.

“Well color me curious,” she responded. She stopped typing;  closed her hands together on her desk, and sat back in her chair as she listened to the girl talk.

“So you remember that sweet gig you wanted a few months back but couldn’t do it without getting inside?”

“I recall.”

“Well… what would you say if I told you we now have someone  on the inside… willing to help?” A smile spread across Quinn’s mouth.  


“Tell me more.”

On the other end of the line, Santana was practically jumping for joy.

“There is this girl that has gotten herself into a bit of gambling trouble and she needs fifty k to pay off a debt or they’re going to kill her.”

“Fifty grand? That’s all she wants?”

“That’s all she needs … at least,” Santana reiterated and she waited as Quinn thought about it for several beats.

“Who is she  indebted too?”

“Schuester’s boys are chasing her down so I’m going to go ahead and say it’s him,” to that Quinn laughed.

“Schuester’s a punk.”

“Agreed.”

“So let me get this straight… this girl is willing to sell out her highly lucrative employment for a mere fifty k, and she’s willing to do this just because Schuester’s after her?”

“Yup.” Santana popped the ‘p’ before continuing. “A pparently she’s desperate…” Santana trailed off and waited for Quinn to respond. When she did Santana grinned.

“I’m in… call your contact and arrange a meeting between Miss Desperate and myself.”

“Got  it boss,” she heard Santana s ay before she ended the call. Quinn couldn’t help but smile with intrigue; she was already looking forward to meeting this girl. 

She thought on it for a few moments and  then she went back to what she was doing.

She sat up in her chair as she went back to the job; and shortly after she had hacked into the bank’ s main system and with a huge grin she began transferring money into one of her off-shore accounts.

When Santana called back twenty minutes later, to confirm the meeting and it s location; Quinn felt on top of the world.

And a whole lot richer.

* * *

“I’m nervous Noah,” Rachel said as they approached a very dark and creepy looking building in the heart of the city.

“Relax; she’s the one who is going to help you… not hurt you.”

“I know but…” she trailed off as she looked around. “This place doesn’t look like the apartment of someone who can afford to offer me spare change never mind fifty grand,” she whispered the last few words.

“Sometimes looks can be deceiving,” a low husky voice sounded from the ally beside the building; Rachel jumped about ten feet and she probably would’ve screamed if Puck’s hand wasn’t covering her mouth.

Puck grinned at the sight of Santana and she may have given him one in return- he couldn’t be sure because it disappeared just as quickly as he saw it. 

“It’s been a long time Puckerman,” she looked between him and Rachel; whose nerves had calmed down enough for Puck to remove his hand from her mouth.

“Santana Lopez… as I live and breathe,” he was sure that this time it was definitely a smile he saw; moments later they both went in for a hug.

Rachel’s eyes popped wide and she looked back and forth between the two of them.  They were hugging like old friends reunited… meanwhile her life was in danger. She rolled her eyes.

“Um… hello, can you maybe hug later?” They backed out of the hug and looked  over  at her. “My life is on the line. ”

“Dramatic much?” Santana asked rhetorically with an eye roll of her own.

“Y-Yeah she does that.”

“I’m stand ing right here,” Rachel huffed  as they talked about her.

“Listen here, you’re going to need to calm the hell down if this is going to happen,” Santana  warned as the teasing tone was long gone. Rachel nodded wildly and then took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm herself, so that Santana wouldn’t kill her herself. 

Also so that she would give herself a heart attack.

“Come inside… you need a drink,” she turned away, “…or several.” She added without worrying whether or not Rachel heard her.

Rachel had heard and was prepared to drink an entire bottle if necessary.

Once inside she began to feel calmer… because once she stepped inside she saw her.  


The attraction was instant… this woman was literally the most beautiful girl she had ever seen… and at that moment she could really use that drink.

For Quinn it was slightly different… but also very much the same. As soon as she saw the brunette beauty she knew they’d- somehow- become more than business partners.

“Quinn… I’d like you to meet my old friend Puck,” Santana motioned to him and Quinn greeted him with a warm smile and a handshake; but her eyes never really left the brunette. “…And this is Rachel.”

“Rachel…” Quinn repeated and she was delighted and somewhat blinded by emotion when the girl’s brown eyes locked with her own. Quinn  quickly  pushed those emotions\- of which she normally had better control- out of her mind as she stepped toward her with an outstretched hand. “I’m Quinn.”

Rachel gladly shook her hand, “It’s a pleasure,” she felt her face flush red when she realized how provocative it sounded and how deep her voice had gotten.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Quinn then removed her hand and turned toward Santana. Rachel distracted herself by looking around. 

She had been  wrong about this apartment; from the outside it did look run down but on the inside it was completely the opposite. It was a gorgeous open floor design and Quinn’s set up and decorations were flawless.

“Leave us,” she heard Quinn say to Santana and Rachel was suddenly filled with  an indescribable feeling.  


How could she have butterflies from a woman she literally just met? She was brought out of her thoughts when he heard Santana speak again.

“C’mon,” she motioned to Puck who tensed up at the idea of leaving Rachel alone with this woman. “She’ll be fine,” she promised and since he’s known her for years he reluctantly took her word.

“Call… if you need me,” he directed his words  to Rachel who nodded once. She wasn’t worried about being alone with Quinn; she wanted to be actually.

“Let’s go Puck, I’ll buy you a beer and we can catch up,” this time he let Santana lead him  out of the apartment.

Once they were gone Quinn stepped closer to the sudden object of her affection.

“May I offer you a drink?”

“Yes please,” Rachel replied as she furiously rubbed her hands together. She was trying to push the fear and nerves aside a nd focus on the beautiful woman. This woman  who was making her feel things she hadn’t felt in quite some time.

“What would you like?”

You.   


“Um… whatever you have is fine,” Quinn silently stepped closer to her liquor cabinet and began pouring two drinks.

“So tell me… what has you willing to lose a very lucrative job for a mere fifty thousand dollars?”

“I have a debt that I need to be taken care of so that I don’t get killed,” Quinn chuckled but it wasn’t  at Rachel’s expense… it was meant  because of Schuester.

S he then turned, faced Rachel, and handed her one of the glasses.

“Thanks,”  she took a sip… actually she chugged about half of it.

“I understand the debt but why wouldn’t you want more money… you know, to retire on or what have you? Quinn then took a sip of her own drink. This girl was intriguing her.

“Well to be perfectly honest… I hate money,  and there is of course a reason why I own Schuester so much money.”

“ Touché.”

“I love gambling,” she admitted. “I love it too much… I have a problem,” Quinn didn’t judge her, in fact she a d mired her ability to not only recognize her problem, but to also admit to it. “So basically, I just want enough to pay what I owe… and move on.”

“But at what cost?”

“I don’t follow.”

“Chances are you will lose your job… in fact chances are yo u may become a wanted criminal…  if you do this.”

“Yeah I know, but if I don’t do this…  the chances are more likely than not that I’ll be dead,” again Quinn nodded. Schuester may be stupid but he was also ruthless. “Better be wanted and alive than the alternative right?”

“That’s the motto I live by actually,” she responded and then they shared a humorless laugh. “But seriously Rachel,”  Quinn stepped closer. “Are you really and truly ready for the repercussions of your actions?”  Quinn was suddenly a lot closer to her and Rachel was feeling lots of different things all at once.

“I have no other choice.”

Quinn smile sadly; she understood the weight of what she was  doing and why she was doing it.

“Okay then,” she turned away from Rachel and took a few steps. “Who knows maybe after this;  you and I can run off to some deserted island together…  and live happily ever after.”

“That sounds perfect,” Rachel flirted back an d Quinn’s eyes met hers again. T hey shared a smile both wondering if what the other had said meant the attraction was mutual.

“Business before pleasure though,” Quinn suggested and once again stepped into Rachel’s personal space. Rachel licked her lips and confirmed what they both already knew.

The feeling  was mutual.

The staring contest lasted long- almost uncomfortably so - before Rachel spoke again.  


“Um… s-so um…” she dropped her head in frustration because of the stammering. “What do you need me to do exactly?”

Quinn  smirked, “right… business first. ” 

Rachel felt some of the tension leave her when Quinn’s cute little smirk turned into a full and incredible smile. 

“You’re kind of intimidating.”

“Me? I’m a teddy bear… you’ll see?” She winked and Rachel felt those damn butterflies again. However, before her nerves could get worked up again; Quinn changed the subject.

“Okay… so what I need you to do for this to work is three things…”

“Okay,” Rachel was attentive.

“The first thing is… I need you to get me into the  main  office because  your  company’s system interface is one that I can’t crack from an outside source.

“Okay,” she bit her lip nervously.

“The second thing is… I need for you to be a look out for me while I hack into the system… this shouldn’t take much more than thirty minutes or so.”

“Okay,” Rachel repeated; this time she sounded and felt a bit more nervous and far less  confident.

“The last thing I need is maybe… a good luck kiss,” there was another smirk on her lips and Rachel fought the instinct to press her lips to Quinn’s to do just that.

Instead, she inched closer, “Okay… I’ll get you in, I’ll keep look out… and if we succeed… I’ll kiss the hell out of you,” Quinn held back a flirty laugh.

“Wait…  if we succeed, clearly you don’t know me.”

“Not yet… but I’d like to.”

“Mm,” Quinn  hummed as she moved impossibly closer and for a second; Rachel thought that the kiss might happen sooner rather than later, after all. But instead she brushed their cheeks together and Rachel could feel her hot breath against her ear.

“Oh… you will,” the husky tone along with the heated breath sent shivers all over and Rachel wondered how in the hell she was going to get through this job without either freaking out… or attacking this woman.

She had never been so happy that an attraction was mutual.

“But first we work,” she walked over to her desk and motioned for Rachel to follow her. As she showed Rachel the plan for getting in and out undetected, Quinn called Santana back becau se they needed her to drive them.

Once she got there they hashed out a plan… it took almost all night but once it was done none of them were worried about getting caught.

Well Rachel was still a little worried.

* * *

Rachel felt her heart pounding inside her chest and although fear was coursing through her body; it wasn’t the only thing. There was obviously adrenaline but stronger and more importantly there was excitement.

Nothing had ever made her feel this excited and alive… not even gambling and she could see herself becoming just as addicted to this feeling.

And to Quinn.

“You okay?” Quinn checked on her. She knew she some of her signature intimidation was fading but she couldn’t help herself. She was smitten with this girl.

“Y-Yeah,” Rachel fumbled with her security badge. 

She swiped through security every single day; but today was different. Today she was basically throwing her career away, “I-I’m  just nervous.”

Quinn nodded; and waited while she swiped the badge and  the door unlocked. Rachel quickly punched the alarm code in and then led Quinn into the  main  office.

“See how easy th is is?” Quinn asked with a wink as her own adrenaline kicked in. She loved doing this, she loved it so much. 

Rachel’s nerves  broke and she smiled easily, “yeah  actually.”

“It’s fun too huh?” Quinn’s hand was now on her lower back and she loved the sensations it was causing to course through her body.

She knew Quinn was teasing her; and two could play at this game.

“Very much,” she teased; as she swiped her badge to open the office. “Here you go,” she watched as Quinn’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of the bank’s computers.

“Awesome,” Quinn was giddy  as she sat in front of the system she had spent loads of time trying to crack. She looked back up at Rachel. “Now keep look out and I’ll be done soon.”

Watching the camera at the front door was the most nerve wracking part of this whole thing but  at the same time,  Rachel fount it comforting… especially with the sound of Quinn’s fingers tapping away at the keyboard; it was soothing.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Quinn’s hand on her shoulder.

“Oh Shit!” She shouted, having been so entranced by the tapping and looking at the camera that she hadn’t even realized…  the tapping had stopped.

“I’m all done,” Quinn was smirking.

Rachel blinked in surprise, “already?”

“I am that good,” she licked her lips and Rachel turned to mush. She knew she was already addicted to doing this, to Quinn, to this amazing feeling… to all of it.

But especially to her.

“Let’s go,” she giggled happily as she pulled the also smiling Rachel out of the building and into Santana’s waiting car.

* * *

When they got back to Quinn’s apartment building; Schuester’s boys were standing there waiting for them.

“Oh my gosh!”  Rachel said upon seeing them. Fear was building up in her body.

“Relax,” Quinn slid her hand over Rachel’s; not only did it instantly relax her… it also sent chills through her. “They won’t touch you… trust me.”

“I do,” Rachel’s voice was shaky as she spoke.

Santana got out of the car first; Quinn and Rachel followed behind her. When Quinn reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers, Rachel finally felt safe.

For the first time … in a long time.

“What’s up gentlemen ,” Santana said as her eyes locked on Finn.

“You have something we want,” Finn was glaring at Rachel as he spoke.

“Actually… we gots something your boss wants,” Santana corrected him. “Meet us inside… and not just you two, we want your boss there too,” Santana then stood in front of them while Quinn led Rachel inside.

Santana waited while Finn nodded to a limo that was parked nearby.  As Schuester stepped out of it; Santana got her first glance at him and all she could think was  really?  That’s him… that’s the guy who is feared by so many? And then before she could stop herself she laughed. Sam glared at her but she merely shrugged.

Once inside, Schuester and his boys waited near the front door while Quinn disappeared into another  room. She came out a moment later with an envelope in her hand.

She practically shoved it at him, “now go… and if I find out you’re bothering Rachel again you’ll have me to answer to,” Schuester nodded, opened the envelope, and flipped through the cash.

“How do I know it’s all here?”

“You have my word,” Quinn spat. “And if it isn’t all there I’ll write you a check,” Schuester smirked. “Now get out!” He nodded before he turned to leave; his two flunkies followed close behind.

“That was cool as shit Q,” Santana said wit h glee.

“Like I said before… Schuester is a punk and always will be,” Santana laughed and looked awkwardly between Quinn and Rachel.

“All right boss… I’m going home to Britt-Britt-”

“ Brittany who deals cards at the Bellagio ?” Rachel wondered out of curiosity; and Santana nodded.

“Yeah… she’s my girl.”

“She’s my favorite… tell her I said hi… and thank her… she’s the reason they didn’t already kill me. ”

“Will do,” Santana was smiling. She  waved and then was gone. Suddenly they were alone. Rachel could feel the nerves building up… but in the best way.

“So what’s next?” Rachel wondered.

Well after tonight, I’m pretty sure I’m about to be wanted on a federal level.”

“You’re very  blasé about that,” Rachel didn’t know when  they had inched closer to each other but they were now almost touching.

“This job ensured I’ll be financially stable in another country for years to come.”

Rachel’s lip twitched, “well it has ensured me that I’ll no longer have a job… and mostly  likely  wanted as well.”

“Oh you’re definitely wanted,” Quinn flirted as she leaned closer and Rachel leaned in to her as well.  


“Which reminds me ...”

“Of?” Quinn arched her eyebrow as she asked.

“That… one, I got you into the bank… two, I kept lookout for you.” Quinn licked her lips and wore a stupid grin. “Wasn't there one more thing you wanted-” her words were cut off when Quinn’s lips collided with hers.

Rachel’s eyebrows rose as she melted into the kiss- she knew she was attracted to Quinn the moment she had seen her; but she had never been kissed like this before… and then Quinn deepened it; Rachel stopped thinking and just let herself feel. 

And boy did she feel… all the way down to her toes.

She could feel Quinn’s hands slip around her waist and  settle on the small of her back…  a slight moan reverberated between them. After several moments of heated bliss, the kiss was over and Quinn was no longer assaulting her senses.

“Um,” it was a barely audible whimper and when she finally opened her eyes she saw dark hazel staring back at her.

“Come with me?” Quinn asked with an excited expression. Without thinking about it, or planning, or givi ng herself a chance to worry over it; she nodded her head.

She didn’t know where they were  going or how things would play out between them  but she knew she wanted to be with Quinn… wherever that may be.

And then she was being kissed again; and truth be told if Quinn kept kissing her like this… she would follow her anywhere.

/

_ “ It may be raining but there’s a rainbow above you. You better let somebody love you. Let somebody love you; let somebody love you before it’s too late.” _

END.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used for the title and quotes is Desperado by The Eagles.


End file.
